Bound Forever
by Kevin H1234
Summary: The Golden Trio and Draco are taken by the Entity and made to play it's sick games. Will they escape, or will they transformed into the killers they so despise now? Rated M for gore and violence. No plans for any pairings, but that might change if I have enough interest in one. Please Read, Rate, and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 _ **"The First Night"**_

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was the roaring fire burning beside him, the smoke as the fire tried- and failed- to banish the darkness surrounding his small campsite. The darkness simply had to be magical in nature; there was no other way the light from the fire would be so smothered.

The second, third, and fourth things he noticed were the sleeping bodies beside him. He saw Hermione's bushy hair, as well as Ron's stark red. Alongside them, he saw Draco's (formerly) pristine white hair; now muddled and dirtied with nature.

He thought back to what he last remembered, trying to grasp at any reason for the blonde boy to be in such a position with Harry's friends. He remembered the previous night, what led them here:

 _The screams rang out from all around as Harry began to regain consciousness. The tent he was currently laying in was quickly filling with an acrid smoke. He got to his feet and began running, attempting to find his friends. Occasionally, he would see a shock of red hair, but it would never belong to Ron._

 _Finally, he found them. They were hiding behind a tree with some of the others who were too young to defend against whatever had happened. Hermione had immediately run over to hug him when she saw him, and Ron had given him a summary of what had happened._

 _The death eaters had attacked! The one time Harry was able to actually escape from stress, Voldemort's minions just had to ruin it. Harry was almost ready to join in the fight, before they heard whimpers and screams from deeper inside the woods._

 _The Trio had run headfirst into the woods, as they were known to do. They came upon a grisly scene. Draco was on the ground, a large burn on the side of his face. The Trio was just about to begin basic healing charms, before everything went black..._

Looking over to the blonde bully, Harry could see no sign of the burns which had so scarred him before. Seeing as there was nothing he could do for Draco, he began checking his friends for any injuries. Aside from a few bumps and bruises they all seemed to be in perfect health. Not being able to do anything more for the group, Harry decided to take stock of the situation.

He reached into his pocket, searching for his wand. Only air was there to greet his searching palm, sending a new wave of panic through him. He dug through the ground where he was asleep, to no avail; his wand was gone. After taking several deep breaths to calm himself, he decided to look around. He needed to know where he was.

 _30 minutes later_

Harry was going mad; there was simply no other explanation. Every possible direction he traveled, he would always end up back at the fire. He could move about 20 metres in any direction, but he would always find himself facing the fire again.

To make things worse, _something_ was nearby. He could never catch a glimpse of what it was, aside from a sliver of cloth rapidly leaving his field of view occasionally, but he could _hear_ it. It was breathing very close to him, what seemed to be directly behind his ear almost.

Harry decided, to prevent himself going more insane than he already was, he would wait for the others to wake up. Course of action decided, he sat back down and began to wait.

 _30 minutes later_

Finally, the others had begun to stir. As Harry had half-expected and half-feared, they also were bereft of their wands. Draco and Ron were handling the loss of the precious tool the worst by far, having very rarely been in a situation without it since they had gotten them.

Draco was going on and on about how they had kidnapped him, how his father would hear about this, all his usual threats. This finally culminated in a shouting match with Ron, who was annoyed with Draco's shouting and accusations.

Hermione and Harry fared quite a bit better at the loss of their wand, each having had experience with solving problems without magic. While the others were losing their minds, these two were examining their predicament.

Hermione probed and examined the magic keeping them in place, but to no avail. The magic was like nothing she had ever seen- or read about- before in her life. She resolved to remedy that as soon as they escaped.

 _'For now,'_ she thought grimly, _'we have to play along with whatever the person who trapped us here wants.'_

She quickly called everyone back to the fire to discuss her prognosis. Everyone looked discouraged and scared at the thought of being at the mercy of whoever had trapped them, but the Trio quickly rebounded and began to toss ideas out to each other; ideas on what to do and who might have trapped them.

Draco had originally sneered at the thought of cooperating with the Trio, and went off to examine the wards himself. When he came back, his face was even paler than usual. The words that left his lips left everyone nervous:

"These wards are not what they appear to be," he started, attempting to sound braver than he felt. He tried to speak like a professor, to distance himself from the reality that ensnared him, "they seem to match ancient- and very, very dark- magics. The _tenetur in sempiternum_ ritual most closely matches what I saw."

Of course, everyone was listening now. No matter the personal feelings between the Trio and Draco. he was undoubtedly the most well versed in Dark Magic between the four of them. Hermione was sitting at rapt attention, looking like she wished she could be taking notes. Harry was not quite so studious, but he was paying close attention. Even Ron was listening in, uncharacteristically quiet and astute.

"This is one of the most evil pieces of magic to exist since the times of Merlin," Draco continued, "and it is just that. _Evil._ Even the darkest of the dark families was hesitant to use it, and very few families even know of its' existence today; much less how to cast it! I do not know the specifics myself, but it involves an incredible amount of violence or cruelty- it is only proven to have been cast 8 times since it was first dreamt up." Now, he cleared his throat and began to give the bad news, "The ritual is designed to forever bind a soul to a powerful creature, known only as the Entity by wizards. He is a powerful eldritch being. That is all we know. Scholars and Grand Wizards of history have theorized that the Entity keeps the souls for eternity, not even letting death free his victims, but that is unproven. No one who has ever been the target of this ritual has come back, alive or otherwise."

It took a while for that to sink in for the trio. The emotions on the face of the Trio ranged from disbelief- In Ron's case,- to morbid curiousity for Hermione.

They had very little time to process, however, before blackness clawed at the edges of their vision and they all blacked out again.

 _Unknown amount of time later, Entity's Autohaven Wreckers, Wrecker's Yard_

Harry woke up with a start, pulling himself off of the ground. Gone was the comforting campfire, now replaced with the foul odor of gasoline and death. A thick fog blanketed the area, reducing visibility significantly. The others were nowhere to be seen. He took a breath and steadied himself before he began to sneak around and look for his friends... and Draco.

 _5 minutes later_

After 5 minutes of finding nothing but broken down generators and reasons to get tetanus shots, Harry heard a sound that chilled him to the bone. Hermione screamed in pain loud enough for him to hear. He saw a red outline of his bushy-haired friend in his vision, behind a few walls.

Too emotional to wonder about the outline, he charged directly for her. He was able to make the distance in record time, going 100 meters in one minute. What he saw there would forever scar his mind.

Hermione, one of his best friends, was hanging from a rusty, bloodied meat hook through her shoulder. She was desperately attempting to hold back sharp appendages that aimed to rip her apart.

Moving faster than even he thought possible, Harry lifted her feet to slide her up and off the hook. All Hermione could to was whimper as she tried- and failed- to tell Harry what had happened to her. as he aided her walking into a building. Just as he god her sitting down, Draco came into view holding a red box with a white cross embellished on the front.

Harry was never more glad to see the blonde boy in his life. Harry could have kissed him, he was so elated. Ignoring the steadily pounding heartbeat in his ears as adrenaline, he rushed forward and took the kit. Draco handed it over without a fight, knowing that Harry could use the Muggle medicine with more precision than he could.

Harry, having had a small amount of experience patching up his own wounds, set to work on Hermione. He handed her a stick that was on the ground to bite on as he doused a cotton ball in alcohol. He whispered an apology to her before he dabbed at the large wound on her shoulder. She screamed loudly as the burning fluid made contact with her arm.

Harry was about to begin bandaging the wound, when something happened that made him freeze in his tracks. He heard the revving of a chainsaw, at the entrance of the building the three of them were in. He barely had time to shout 'Run' to Draco, before his world exploded in pain.

The teeth of the saw tore through his body as he screamed. A deep gash formed in his side, before he fell to the floor. Draco was nowhere to be seen, the first aid kit laying discarded on the floor. Harry looked into the eyes of the thing that had done this to him, before immediately regretting the decision.

The thing was a man, or at least used to be. He was truly the definition of grotesque. The left side of his face was connected to his shoulder with extra skin, and he was hunched over in an unnatural posture. On one hand, he held a large bloodied hammer, while the other held the object of Harry's demise, a wickedly sharp and lethal-looking chainsaw.

The thing grabbed Harry and tossed him over one shoulder. It began walking down the staircase in the room they were in, bringing Harry to the thing he last wanted to see in the world. Four rusted meat hooks, arranged around a pillar in the center. Harry redoubled his efforts to escape as It lumbered over to the closest hook. Harry only had time to scream before he was introduced to a whole new meaning of pain. It only looked to make sure that Harry was secured firmly before heading back up the stairs.

Harry fruitlessly attempted to squirm and struggle off of the hook as the same sharp appendages that he had just rescued Hermione from grew around him. He dug his hands into the leading appendage, cutting his palms as he desperately tried to keep himself from being impaled.

The thing that had put him there returned rather quickly, this time carrying Hermione. Harry begged and pleaded with the thing, but It gave no quarter. It put Hermione on the hook to the right of Harry, drawing forth a scream that tore his heart in twain. Satisfied with it's work, the thing left again, likely to hunt down Draco.

As soon as it left, Harry was privy to the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A certain stubborn redhead, quietly coming out of one of the red closets in the room. Ron quickly came over to Harry and began removing him from the hook in much the same way Harry had done for Hermione.

The Entity would not even let them have this one moment of mercy, as the thing came back down the stairs with Draco in tow. He immediately dropped Draco onto the floor as It's hammer landed with a sickening crunch on Ron's side. Still, Ron was able to begin limping away before a second deafening blow brought him to the ground.

At this point, Hermione could hold on no longer. Her arms gave out as the talons impaled her body. Harry felt a scream of primal fear and rage bubbling in his throat as he saw her body being devoured by a swirling vortex of malice.

The thing that had caused them so much pain was currently in the process of putting Ron on the hook opposite Harry. As the redhead's pain was renewed, the thing grabbed Draco.

At the moment the hook impaled Draco, Harry felt nothing but sympathy and empathy. Not even a hint of their former animosity was in his mind as Draco began trying to prevent himself from getting impaled by the evil that had taken Hermione.

The talons redoubled their strength, and none of the three remaining was any match for it. Pain exploded from every inch of their bodies as the three were consumed.

 _Unknown amount of time later, back at the Bonfire_

The four of them awoke with screams and pain. They immediately looked each other over, and all inhibitions were dropped as they unabashedly sobbed over the remnants of their pain. Even Draco was not attempting to be tough.

They all slowly began to realize that they were miraculously devoid of any remnants of their wounds. With shuddering breaths, they examined their surroundings for any sign of the unholy abomination that had murdered them all.

Besides that persistent heavy breathing from just out of reach, they found nothing regarding him. What they did find, however, was a table of basic food. Beef jerky and water, along with a few slices of bread for all of them. None of them were very hungry after their encounter, but they did sip the water after deciding that it would not make much sense for it to be poisoned. Whatever had them here obviously wanted them to suffer, and poison would be too quick.

Slowly, after hours of jumping at every sound, they grew tired. Harry volunteered to take first watch as the others went to sleep, and they all agreed gratefully. They laid down beside the fire and drifted off to sleep, unsure of what the next day might bring. Escape was the furthest thing from their minds right now; all that was left was a gladness to be alive and a fear for what the future might bring.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **"Plan for the Worst"**_

 _Some hours later_

The sun never rose; that much was certain. They had been taking turns sleeping and taking watch for at least 6 hours, and the light did not change at all. They sighed and wrote the sun off as another comfort they would have to do without.

As they slept, a room came to their eyes. A half-dream; they were far more lucid than they were in any dream. Across the floor of the room splayed a red web, with certain items or upgrades available, to make them less likely to die in the future. The very first item they all saw was a book, entitled "Benedict Baker's Journal- Essential information." They saw a counter in the corner of the web, with the number 500 resting in it. As luck would have it, the book cost exactly 500 of whatever the counter signified. Seeing no reason to not acquire it, they each purchased a copy.

The book turned out to be the best purchase any of them had ever made. It laid out the things they would be facing, how to escape, and had lots of other incredible information. Evidently, the generators that Harry had seen were vital to escaping without granted more "bloodpoints" than being killed did, so they could buy more items and other upgrades on the "bloodweb", and those items and upgrades would make escaping even easier.

They learned the names of other people who had been cast into this foul realm- apparently, there were more ways to come here than a very rare and evil ritual- and they learned the abilities of the Killers who would become the bane of their existence. The one they had just faced was the Hillbilly. The list of Killers was horrible, but the Trio still had their courage. Draco still had his cunning. They weren't put into Gryffindor (and Slytherin) for nothing.

Even if it became clear that there would be a lot of pain in their future, the group was given hope by the possibility of avoiding it. They began to form a plan. Instead of running around wildly and cluing in the killers to their position, they would sneak quietly through wherever they ended up until they either met each other or met the Killer. All of the others would be able to see an outline of the one who was being attacked through the walls, so they worked up a system based on that. The victim would point a finger upwards of the Killer was not leaving them to hunt the others, and otherwise they would point in the direction the killer ran off to.

"If the Killer is not leaving, one of us needs to go after the survivor while the other two make distractions. Blow up a gennyrator, throw rocks, bang on a door- anything to get the killer away from the hook." Ron was in his element, making plans. He and Draco were currently debating plans and tactics.

"But," countered Draco, "That has the potential of him grabbing one of us to take the victim's place. We'd be trading one person in for another. What if we had a way of making a generator blow out from a safe distance away? Tie a wire to a string in the path of the wrong wire, pull the string when we need to get his attention."

The knowledge that they were effectively immortal here brought a great relief to them. Now, they had only the fear of pain, rather than the fear of death. They could act much more effectively and not let fear stand between them and the end goal: escaping without being killed again.

The animosity between the group had almost been forgotten in light of their experience with the hooks and the monster. There were still occasional arguments between Ron and Draco, but they were able to put aside their differences for the common goal. They just had to hope that Dumbledore could devise a way to get them out of here.

 _An hour of constant reading later_

When the darkness began to creep at the corners of their vision again, it was almost a relief in a way. The anticipation was finally over, it was time to put their hours of planning to the test.

Apparently luck favored them, as they all appeared very close to each other. They were in a large cornfield. They grouped together even closer and began slowly searching the area, looking for any signs of the generators they needed to repair to escape.

Draco and Ron were quite clueless about generators, while Harry had a passing understanding and Hermione knew quite a bit about them. She had made the other three promise to keep their hands off until she could tell them what exactly needed repairing.

They found their first generator, in the middle of the field. Hermione approached and began tinkering. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the group heard the tolling of a bell not ten feet from them.

Immediately, they scattered. Each knew where the generator was, and that would be their meet up point when they lost the horrible thing that chased them. Draco vaulted over a wall, Harry ducked deeper into the corn, Ron pulled down a pallet behind him to get a head start, and Hermione ran serpentine until she was confident that the killer was no longer chasing her.

The killer was the Wraith, no doubt. Luckily, they knew what to expect from him. He would turn invisible with the tolling of his bell, and come back to physical form with it too. Luckily, he could only harm them while not invisible, so they stood a chance.

The Wraith began chasing after Harry, following him deeper into the cornfield. Harry ran with all of his might, vaulting through windows and overturning pallets just in time to avoid an axe in his shoulder blade. He bobbed and weaved, never getting a moment's rest.

Harry was getting tired quickly. The beast behind him would not stop, and felt no fatigue. Harry did not have such a luxury. Slowly, his movements became slower and he began making mistakes.

Harry gave himself one final push, calling upon stamina he didn't know he had. He vaulted away from the axe blade and ducked behind a wall. He crouched and huddled in a corner, not daring to breathe. Miraculously, the beast continued right past him, not seeing him in the darkness.

He breathed a sigh of relief and began to catch his breath as he saw the Wraith slowly fade into the cornfield, chasing what was not there.

 _About 5 minutes later_

The group met back at the generator, most looking quite a bit worse for wear. Harry and Hermione looked exhausted, while Draco and Ron hand splinters in their hands and small cuts on their legs from all the vaulting and pulling they did. After waiting a moment to try to make sure the Wraith was not near them, Hermione began to speak.

"The repairs we need to do are actually quite basic. We need to put gears back into their slots, and twist matching wires back together. The wires are color coded, but they are hard to see in the darkness inside the generator. Be careful when you are dealing with them, you could short circuit the generator if you twist the wrong wires. Short circuiting should not cause any major problems for the generator, but it will make a loud boom and will attract the Killer to you. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads, her basic explanation helping even Draco understand her. They converged on the generator, attempting to repair it as fast as possible. Draco and Ron put the gears back into place, while Harry and Hermione dealt with the wires. There were a few close calls, but soon the generator thrummed to life and floodlights above them blinked on.

"Everyone follow me, and be very quiet. The Wraith will have hard that, and I know where another generator is," Said Hermione, making her way to a wooden structure about 300 meters away.

They all silently followed, soon coming across the next generator. Without a word, they began their work. The muggle-minded two tackled the wires, while the purebloods stuck to repairing the gears. In but a minute, this generator sprung to life much like the previous one. They followed Hermione still, searching for the next generator.

"We have three generators to go. If we manage to stick together, we should not have any problems." Said Hermione, calling upon Baker's journals (The journals had said that they would need to power generators equal to 1 + the number of survivors.)

As soon as the words left her lips, the horrible sound of the bell invaded their ears. They each split up, in almost the exact way that they had before. This time, the Wraith chased Draco.

Draco vaulted and ran, always staying one step ahead of the Wraith. He could not physically outmatch the creature, but he could outsmart it. That is exactly what he did. He his in a small red closet as soon as he had escaped sight of the creature. The thing must have been quite stupid, as it breezed right past him without sparing a second thought to the closet. Draco gave himself 2 minutes to catch his breath, before he left and began making his way to the last generator they had done.

 _5 minutes later_

 _Draco's Group_

Draco was hopelessly lost, he knew that. The group would be moving again now, repairing gennyrators without him. He was not particularly hurt by this, as he had been the one to suggest it in the first place. Instead, he began searching for a gennyrator to do on his own.

Not long after, he found one. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he widened his blind spot by getting a better look inside the gennyrator. He might not be as fast as Hermione was at repairing, but he would be damned before he became the first person to fail at this! He took his time, repairing the generator slowly to make sure he made no error.

His patience was rewarded with the thrum of a generator coming to life. He allowed himself a satisfied smirk before he ducked out of the vicinity, evading the creature before it ever got to him.

 _Harry's Group_

They had been reluctant to leave Draco, but he had been the one to propose the idea in the first place. They gave him one extra minute to find them, before they set off without him. They took a while to find a generator, but eventually managed. It took a bit longer without Draco with them, but they managed. Halfway through their repairing, they saw a gold light in their vision. Somehow, they all knew what it meant without thinking.

"Bloody Hell," Ron said, a bit in shock "He actually managed to do it. Malfoy fixed a gennyrotor on his own..."

"Generator," corrected Hermione without thinking. "Generator, Ronald. Not gennyrotor."

Harry smiled a bit, glad that his friends were slowly returning to their normal personalities.

They finished their generator without further incident, basking in the friendly light for but a moment before setting off to find the final one.

 _Draco's Group_

Draco had been glad to discover that the group had finished a gennyrator. So glad, in fact, that he made a mistake. He attributed the pounding heartbeat to adrenaline, instead of what it really was. His only warning was the sound of a blade moving through the air before his back exploded in pain.

He let out a scream as he started to run, all mirth drained from his body. He was like an animal now, relying on pure instinct. He ran and ran, vaulting over obstacles and pulling down pallets whenever he could. It was not enough. Slowly but surely, the Wraith gained on him. The last thing he saw before the world exploded in pain again was the telltale golden glow of a gennyrator being powered on. The final one.

As misfortune would have it, he was not far away from a hook at all. The rusted, bloody thing pierced his shoulder quickly, leaving him to hand. He fought every urge in his body screaming at him to resist, knowing that that would just bring death faster. He looked around frantically as the Wraith disappeared again, trying to find the rest of his Quartet.

 _Harry's Group_

When they had heard Draco's scream and seen his red silhouette, they knew they had to do something. They quickly finished the generator they were working on, unlocking the exit gates. Ron stayed behind at the gate, ready to open it at a moment's notice. Harry and Hermione rushed to Draco, trying to reach him before the Entity consumed him again.

They slowed down when they neared him, creeping through the brush until they got a clear view. He was not yet struggling with the Entity's talons, instead just hanging limp. Harry suddenly dashed for Draco, roughly lifting him off the hook as the bell tolling filled the air. All three broke into a sprint, Harry helping Draco stay on his feet as they neared the exit. Ron began pulling the lever when they came into view, opening the doors just enough to run through by the time they got there.

The Wraith managed to get one swipe off on Ron before they made it out. They ran to the campfire in the distance, getting there in record time. Where before there was only jerky and water, there was now a full, delicious meal. Roast chicken and mashed potatoes, Wine, water, and a strange brown fizzy drink that Hermione and Harry called "Cola", and nearly everything else one could wish for. It was almost as extravagant as a Hogwarts supper.

As Ron and Draco let their wounds heal (incredibly quickly) by the firelight, Hermione and Harry piled four plates high with the delicious food. There were high spirits all around as they enjoyed food, drink, and conversation. Draco and Ron discussed tactics, while Hermione and Harry discussed normal teenage things.

For a short while, everything was perfect and blissful. Hope built in their hearts. Hope for a new day, for a possible escape. Hope for a better tomorrow...


End file.
